BROWNIES
by S.ELF137
Summary: Sebuah kue yang awalnya di anggap 'gagal' - Brownies - yang mempertemukan kedua insan manusia KYUMIN/YAOI/BOYXBOY/Just 2SHOOT
1. Chapter 1

BROWNIES

KYUMIN

BOYXBOY, YAOI

ROMANCE

Remake Novel 'BROWNIES' karya Fira Basuki dengan perubahan-perubahan yang mungkin nggak sinkron dengan novelnya.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Aku yakin kalian pernah memakan kue brownies.

Kue yang pertama kali dianggap sebagai kue 'gagal' dan bantet tapi karena tidak mau mengakui kegagalannya akhirnya ia pun menciptakan kue bernama...

BROWNIES

Seorang namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin yang sudah bisa di anggap sukses karena ke-kreativitas-annya ia kini menjabat sebagai _Creative Director_ di salah satu perusahaan agen iklan internasional.

Ia kini memadangi sebuah foto yang di dalamnya ada 2 namja yang salin berangkulan mesra dan di balik foto tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Siwon3Sungmin'

"Siwon-ah aku akan kembali, tunggu aku" ucapnya sambil memandangi sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Sungmin.

Setelah turun dari pesawat kini Sungmin berjalan sendiri dengan trolley bandara penuh koper, yang isinya selain belanjaan pribadi juga berkas-berkas bisnis kantor.

"Wookie~" sapa Sungmin kepada sahabatnya.

Kim Ryeowook atau lebih sering di sapa wookie adalah sahabat Sungmin dari mereka kecil jadi hubungan mereka sudah seperti adik – kakak.

"Sungmin hyung~ baru sampai? Tadi aku baru saja baca tentang kamu di majalah bisnis. Selamat ya."

"Eh, itu? Hehehe.. thanks ya wookie"

"Eh iya siapa yang jemput kamu? Siwon?"

"Ya nggak lah. Kamu lupa ya. Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya."

"Mian aku lupa hyung. Oh iya dapet apa dari Jepang hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ini, aku beli'in kamu buku resep makanan dari Jepang" ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan sebuah buku kepada Ryeowook.

"Gomawo hyung~"

"Ne, cheomaneyo"

.

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Ryeowook, Sungmin pun sudah tidak sabar mendatangi apartemen milik Siwon.

Saat sudah berada di depan pintu ia pun mengeluarkan kunci duplikat yang Siwon berikan untuknya.

Setelah memasuki apartemen Siwon. Sungmin menyerngit saat mencium aroma-aroma percintaan di apartemen itu.

Lalu dengan keberanian yang kuat Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Siwon dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat mendapati Siwon sedang telanjang bulat dengan seorang yeoja berada di sampingnya.

"Siwon!" ucap Sungmin lantang.

Siwon yang mendapati seorang namja manis yang tengah bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Sungmin"ucap Siwon pelan.

Dengan segera Sungmin meninggalkan tempat nista tersebut.

Lalu Siwon yang melihat Sungmin berlari, dengan segera ia meraih bathrobe yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Oppa~" ucap yeoja itu.

"Sebentar chagi, kau tunggu di sini ne" lalu Siwon mencoba mengejar Sungmin.

GREP

Sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tangan mungil milik Sungmin.

"Chagi~ dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" ucap Siwon.

"Mwo! Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padu Siwon-ssi" teriak Sungmin.

Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis, marah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat chagi~"

"Kau pikir aku ini buta eoh? Ini aku kembalikan padamu" ucap Sungmin sambil melemparkan cincinnya ke arah Siwon.

"Chagi.. ku mohon"

Tapi Sungmin tak menggubrisnya. Ia terus berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri mematung.

.

.

.

"Hikss.. hikss.. hikss"

Tangisan Sungmin sungguh memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Ia meraung-raung memanggil nama namja yang ia cintai tapi malah menghianatinya.

.

.

.

'_**Aku selalu ada, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana 'hinggap' di diri Sungmin'**_

Pagi ini sungmin berangkat ke kantor, seperti biasa ia juga turut membawa sekotak kue brownies.

"Hyuk, hae ini kue brownies untuk kalian" ucap Sungmin tidak Semangat.

HaeHyuk yang melihat tingkah Sungmin hanya saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahunya. Sama-sama tidak tahu rupanya.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun zaman sekarang banyak yang bilang 'Move on' tapi itu sama sekali tak terjadi pada Sungmin. Ryeowook sahabat Sungmin sedih melihat sahabatnya berlarut-larut Sungmin karena ulah si playboy Siwon.

Sudah berulang kali saat kuliah ia menyampaikan pada Sungmin bahwa Siwon itu playboy. Sekali palayboy ya tetap playboy, Prinsip Wookie.

Setelah di hianati Siwon Sungmin selalu membuat aneka macam brownies mulai dari Ginger brownies, Dark Chocolate brownies, bahkan coffe brownies.

Dan ia selalu memberikannya pada teman-teman sekantornya. Ia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya brownies yang ia buat bisa dikatakan tak layak makan, dan teman-temannya hanya menerimanya dengan setengah hati tapi tidak untuk dimakan tapi di berikan lagi kepada para OB.

Mereka hanya tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Sungmin yang sudah susah payah membuat brownies tersebut.

'_**Karena aku selalu tak kau ikut sertakan dalam adonan browniesmu Sungmin'**_

Entah berapa kali Ryeowook memperingati Sungmin agar melupakan Siwon secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak semudah itu bagi Sungmin. Bahkan Ryeowook pernah mengenalkan namja tampan, mapan, dan berpendidikan. Tapi bukannya berkenalan dengan baik Sungmin malah membanding-bandingkan namja tersebut dengan Siwon.

Dan itu membuat Ryeowook menjadi frustasi.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur, apalagi kalau bukan membuat brownies – lagi.

Setelah di rasa semua bahan sudah lengkap. Tangan terampilnya mulai memasukkan semua bahan kedalam satu wadah sambil matanya melirik buku resep yang ada di hadapannya.

"Semua sudah lengkap. Semoga browniesku kali ini enak" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menaruh loyang yang berisi adonan brownies tersebut ke dalam oven.

'Ting'

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari oven berbunyi menandakan makanan yang berada di dalamnya sudah matang dan siap di hidangkan.

Lalu Sungmin dengan perlahan membuka oven tersebut disambut dengan asap yang mengepul keluar dari oven.

Ia meletakkan loyang panas tersebut di atas meja.

Di tiupnya pelan browniesnya. Lalu ia mengambil pisau dan memotong kue tersebut dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Kunyah, dan kunyah lalu ekspresinya berubah saat kunyahan ketiga.

'Pahit' satu kata yang menggambarkan brownies yang baru ia buat.

"Padahal tadi ku buat sesuai resep" gumamnya. Dengan kesal ia meninggalkan brownies malang tersebut.

.

.

'_**Kau lupa memasukkan 'aku' ke dalam adonanmu Sungmin'**_

.

.

Pagi ini mencoba resep baru untuk browniesnya.

Tapi seperti kemarin, brownies yang di hasilkan 'Pahit'

Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan brownies buatannya.

.

.

'_**Kau tidak akan berhasil tanpa 'Aku' Sungmin'**_

.

.

Ryeowook kini sedang memaksa Sungmin untuk ia kenalkan kepada seseorang.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau Wookie" gerutu Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh ayolah hyung, sekali ini saja kau. Kau pasti akan suka" ucap Ryeowook penuh keyakinan.

"Yakin sekali kau wookie" ucap Sungmin sambil memandang Ryeowook ngeri.

Dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

'Semoga kau bahagia kali ini hyung' ucap Ryeowook dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wookie, ini sudah setengah jam lebih" gerutu Sungmin saat menunggu orang yang Ryeowook maksud di sebuah kafe.

"Sebentar lagi hyung, ia sudah bilang mau datang. Mungkin ia dalam perjalanan" jawab Ryeowook.

Dan Sungmin makin memanyunkan bibirnya. Menunggu adalah sesuatu yang ia benci.

'Tring~'

bel berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang memasuki kafe tersebut.

"Kyu! Di sini" ucap Ryeowook saat melihat orang yang ia tunggu memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

Dan pemuda yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Ryeowook.

"Mian aku terlambat hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dan Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan tatapan intens dari Sungmin merasa sedikit risih.

"Oh, iya hyung ini dia Cho Kyuhyun" ucap yeowook.

"Anyeong haseyo. Aku Lee Sungmin kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin saja" ujar Sungmin memperkenalkan diri.

'Ternyata ia lebih manis dari yaang ada di foto' ucap Kyuhyun membatin.

"A.. aku Cho Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu Sungmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

.

Selama pertemuan, mereka hanya berbincang-bincang mengenai hal-hal yang tidak penting. Tapi ada moment yang sangat menarik saat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tahu kalau masing-masing sama-sama menyukai BROWNIES.

Kyuhyun merasa kagum dengan Sungmin. Usia semuda itu ia bisa memduduki jabatan tinggi. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Jangan lupa mampir ke rumahku ne hyung, Sungmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka akan berpisah.

"Tentu saja kyu" jawab Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

Dan Kyuhyun pun lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya. Sungmin masih saja betah menatap punggung namja tampan tersebut.

Dan itu membuat Ryeowook senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hyung, kau tertarik pada Kyuhyun ya?" goda Ryeowook.

Godaan Ryeowook sukses membuat pipinya memanas dan menampilkan semburat merah di pipi mulusnya.

"Wookie~ kau ini. Kita kan baru saja bertemu" elak Sungmin.

"Matamu tidak bisa berbohong hyung"

"Aishh.. kau menyebalkan Wookie" rajuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

kyaaa.. mian kalo beda sama novelnya.

ini bisa dikatakan Remake ato nggak aku gak tahu.

yang jelas aku terinspirasi dari novel "Brownies" gitu aja #plakk

oh, iya

MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

BROWNIES

KYUMIN

BOYXBOY, YAOI

ROMANCE

Remake Novel 'BROWNIES' karya Fira Basuki dengan perubahan-perubahan yang mungkin nggak sinkron dengan novelnya.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

semakin mereka sering bertemu semakinberkembang pula perasaan mereka masing – masing.

Meski mereka masih malu – malu mengakuinya tapi pancaran mata mereka sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong.

Hari yang mereka janjikan akhirnya tiba juga.

Hari dimana Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin dan Ryeowook ke rumah sederhananya.

Kuhyun sangat senang saat mereka berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar ne, aku mau membuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian" ucap Kyuhyun saat Sungmin dan Ryeowook duduk di kursi sederhana miliknya.

"Ne" jawab keduanya.

"Wookie, apa Kyuhyun tinggal sendirian di sini?" tanya Sungmin kepada Ryeowook sesaat setelah Kyuhyun memasuki dapur.

Ryeowook berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung"

Dan Sungmin hanya merengut kecewa mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

Begitu penasarankah kau kepada Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin?

Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dengan membawa nampan yang diisi dengan potongan Brownies yang di susun rapi di atas piring dan juga 2 gelas minuman berwarna orange.

Potongan Brownies itu Sepertinya itu baru keluar dari oven. Lihat saja asap yang mengepul di atasnya menandakan bahwa makanan itu sedang dalam keadaan panas.

"Cha! Makanlah. Ini aku buatkan special untuk kalian" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

'Tampan' pikir Sungmin.

Ryeowook menatap lapar makanan yang ada di depannya. Lain lagi dengan Sungmin. Ia lebih memilih menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun daripada makanan di depannya. Toh, setiap hari Sungmin membuat Brownies kan?

'Matanya'

'Hidungnya'

'Dan – Bibirnya'

'Aishh.. semuanya sempurna'

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mendapati Sungmin hanya menatapnya lekat.

Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkannya dari fantasi liarnya. Lalu Sungmin menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran – pikiran yang tidak – tidak itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah aneh tapi menurut Kyuhyun menggemaskan itu tak kuasa menahan senyumannya.

"Woaaah.. ini enak sekali" Ryeowook kagum dengan rasa Brownies yang sekarng ada di dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Ryeowook.

Dan Sungmin hanya mendengus sebal saat Ryeowook memuji makanan Kyuhyun.

'Sebegitu enaknya kah'pikirnya.

"Sungmin hyung kau tidak mau mencobanya?" tanyan Ryeowook sambil menawarkan sepotong Brownies yang masih utuh.

"Ani, aku sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya Brownies"

Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun sebentar lalu berkata.

"Oh ayolah hyung, Kyuhyun sudah bersusah payah membuatnya untuk kita"

Sempat terbesit rasa bersalah saat mendengar kata 'Susah payah' keluar dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, baiklah"

Lalu Sungmin mengambil sepotong Brownies dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

'Eh?'

'Kenapa rasanya bisa seenak ini ya? Tidak seperti Brownies – Brownies buatanku' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

'_**Kau tahu Sungmin, ini karena Kyuhyun menyertakan aku ke dalam adonannya jadi rasa Brownies itu berbeda dengan buatanmu'**_

.

.

.

.

JujurSungmin masih penasaransensasi rasa Brownies Kyuhyun yang masih begitu jelas di indra pengecapannya.

'Apa resep yang di gunakannya?'

'Apa bahan – bahannya khusus?'

'Apa ada resep tambahan yang di rahasiakannya?'

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkemamuk di kepala Sungmin mengenai Brownies 'Istimewa' milik Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menyerngit bingung melihat sikapaneh yang di tunjukkan Sungmin pasca pulang dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau baik – baik saja" tanya Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Ryeowook dan mendapati Ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tentu saja aku baik – baik saja" jawab Sungmin enteng.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti orang bingung hyung"

"Terlihat sekali ya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

'Benarkan? Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengannya' pikir Ryeowook.

"Ceritakan padaku kau kenapa?"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook lama lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Aku.. penasaran dengan resep yang di gunakan Kyuhyun untuk membuat Brownies" ucap Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Haahahahaha.. hyung kau – hahaha.. aish.. perutku sakit ahahaha.." Ryeowook begitu puas mentertawakan Sungmin hingga airmata muncul di ujung matanya.

Tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin tambah sebal.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mentertawakanku?" ucap Sungmin kepada Ryeowook yang masih tertawa.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu hyung.. hahaa" ucap Ryeowook di sela – sela tertawanya.

"Aishh.. tidak ada yang lucu KIM RYEOWOOK!" ucap Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aishh.. ku bilang diam. Jangan tertawa lagi!"

Mendengar Sungmin yang begitu bad mood membuat Ryeowook menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung padanya hyung" celethuk Ryeowook.

Ia sungguh gemas dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kita tidak tahu sesuatu pasti kita bertanya bukan? Bukannya diam mematung sambil memikirkan 'Bagaimana bisa'. Kadang ia sempat bingung sendiri. Bagaimana Sungmin yang begitu polos dan kadang – kadang childish itu bisa menduduki jabatan yang bisa di bilang 'sangat' penting bagi perusahaan itu.

"Wookie, tanyakan padanya ne~ ku mohon" rajuk Sungmin kepada Ryeowook.

"Aishh, ani! Kau kan yang membutuhkan? Kenapa harus aku yang bertanya, tanya sendiri"

"Ku mohon Wookie~"

"Ani"

"Oh ayolah"

"Aku mau menemanimu tapi kau sendiri yang tanya sama Kyuhyun"

"Aishh.. itu sama saja Wookie~"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" Ryeowook sengaja menggoda Sungmin.

"Aishh.. baiklah kalau begitu" akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dengan tawaran Ryeowook.

"Nah begitu dong" samar – samar Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Kebetulan karena hari ini aku tidak ada pekerjaan aku mau buat Brownies.

Ku ambil bahan – bahan yang ku butuhkan dan mempersiapkan alat – alat yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk membuat Brownies.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap" gumamku.

'_**Belum, semuanya belum lengkap. Kau tidak mengikutkan aku Sungmin'**_

Masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yaitu membuat Brownies.

Ia harap – harap cemas dengan hasil Brownies yang ia buat.

'Ting~'

Suara Oven berbunyi. Dengan segera Sungmin mengenakan sarung tangannya dan mulai membuka oven tersebut.

'Harum'

Kata pertama yang menggambarkan makanan yang baru matang tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin mengangkat Brownies tersebut dan menaruhnya di meja dapur.

Dengan cekatan Sungmin mengambil pisau dan piring. Lalu ia mulai mengiris pinggiran Brownies tersebut menggunakan pisau.

Lalu ia membalikkan Brownies tersebut di atas piring yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Di potongnya kecil – kecil agar lebih mudah di makan.

Kemudian ia mengambil satu potongan kecil Brownies tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

'Hambar' menggambarkan rasa Brownies yang telah ia buat.

"Aishh.. kenapa selalu seperti ini sih" gerutu Sungmin.

'_**Ingatlah aku Sungmin, aku yang akan memberi rasa pada Browniesmu'**_

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sungmin baru pulang dari kantor secara tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang telah membuat hatinya hancur lebur seperti sebuah gelas yang sengaja di jatuhkan dari tempat yang sangat tinggi.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon. Ia kini sedang menggandeng seorang perempuan sexy. Sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan Sungmin terjadi.

"Hai Sungmin-ah. lama kita tidak bertemu, kau semakin cantik saja" Siwon menyapa Sungmin tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Si perempuan itu hanya memandang Sungmin rendah.

"."

Sungmin diam. Bukan berarti ia tidak punya nyali untuk membalas sapaan Siwon.

Hanya saja ia tidak mau menangis di hadapan namja yang telah menghianatinya.

Sungmin mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Airmatanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dengan kasar ia mengusap airmata yang dengan beraninya meluncur dari mata indahnya.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

Lalu ia bergegas menuju ke dapur. Untuk apa ke dapur?

Tentu saja untuk membuat Brownies. Ia merasa dengan membuat Brownies kesedihannya bisa terkurangi dan bahkan bisa hilang.

Setelah menyiapkan semua yang ia butuhkan ia pun mulai untuk membuatnya.

Tapi "Hiks.. hiks" Sungmin menangis karena ingat saat ia bertemu dengan Siwon.

Meskipun menangis tapi ia tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya.

'Tes'

Sebuah airmata jatuh tepat di adonan Brownies yang Sungmin buat.

Sungmin meraung – raung memanggil nama Siwon. Tanpa ia sadari Brownies yang Sungmin buat akhirnya sudah siap di santap.

'_**Aku sudah masuk meski hanya sedikit. Tapi aku sudah memberi rasa pada Browniesmu'**_

Ia melirik Brownies buatannya dengan tidak selera. Ia langsung memasukkan Brownies buatannya ke dalam kulkas.

Dan ia melangkah menuju ke kamarnya untuk sekedar beristirahat.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi bersinar dengan cerianya.

Sungmin memasuki kantor dengan mengenakan pakaian formal seperti biasa.

Sambil menenteng sebuah plastik yang berisi Brownies yang kemarin ia buat.

"Selamat pagi semua" sapa Sungmin kepada semua pegawai kantor.

"Pagi Sungmin-ssi"

"Ini aku bawakan Brownies buat kalian" Sungmin tersenyum sambil menyerahkan plastik yang ia bawa.

Semua karyawan yang berada di situ hanya memandang enggan Brownies yang di bawa Sungmin.

Donghae salah satu karyawan yang ada di situ mulai mengambil sepotong Brownies dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini enak" ucap Donghae sesaat setelah memakan Brownies Sungmin.

"Jinjja? " tanya Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut.

"Ini cobalah" ucap Donghae sambil memberikan satu potong kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mulai memakannya adan merasakan dengan benar Brownies buatan Sungmin.

"Kyaa.. ini enak" ucap Eunhyuk histeris.

Dan semua karyawan yang mulanya cuek dengan Brownies buatan Sungmin, mulai mencoba untuk merasakan Brownies tersebut. Semua berpendapat sama kalau Brownies yang di bawa Sungmin kali ini Sungguh enak.

.

.

"Wookie, kapan kita ke rumah Kyuhyun lagi?" tanya Sungmin saat dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Ryeowook.

"Ah, kau sudah merindukan Kyuhyun ya" goda Ryeowook kepada Sungmin.

"Aishh.. bukannya begitu. Hanya saja aku... ingin tahu tentang brownies itu"

"Oh, arraseo. Bagaimana kalau besok?" tawar Ryeowook.

"Besok" ucap Sungmin sedikit berpikir.

"Baiklah" putus Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Seperti pertemuan – pertemuan sebelumnya. Mereka selalu membicarakan tentang pengalaman mereka terhadap Brownies.

"Err~ Kyuhyun" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne?"

"Bolehkan aku tahu resep apa yang kau gunakan dalam membuat Brownies?" akhirnya kata – kata itu meluncur dengan lancarnya.

Kyuhyun memandang aneh Sungmin.

"Aku membuatnya seperti resep Brownies pada umumnya kok" jawab Kyuhyun. Memang kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah membuat Brownies dengan bahan rahasia atau resep rahasia.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan Brownies yang biasa aku buat?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Manisnya" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Mendengar Kyuhyun memuji dirinya Sungmin hanya ber-Blushing ria.

Ryeowook yang menyaksikan adegan demi adegan hanya tersenyum dan berdo'a.

'Semoga Kyuhyun bisa membahagiakanmu hyung'

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana caranya agar Browniesmu enak?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun bingung lalu dengan cepat Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Besok datanglah lagi kerumahku" pinta Kyuhyun.

Sedikit ragu Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin sudah bersiap kerumah Kyuhyun.

Dia sendiri tidak di temani Ryeowook seperti biasa. Ia sedikit menggerutu tadi saat ia meminta Ryeowook pergi bersamanya, tapi Ryeowook beralasan sedang ada pekerjaan jadi Sungmin tidak bisa memaksa sahabatnya itu.

'TING TONG'

CEKLEK

"Ah, Sungmin-ah. kajja masuklah" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin memasuki rumah sederhananya.

"Kajja kita ke dapur" ajak Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Ah, ne"

"Semua bahan sudah siap. Ayo kita mulai membuat"

"Ada yang perlu kau tahu Sungmin-ah. kalau kau membuat Brownies, buatlah dengan sepenuh hatimu" Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaanya dan menatap lekat mata Sungmin.

Entah mengapa menyelami mata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terbuai dan ia merasakan kesedihan terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun.

Lalu Kyuhyun memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sungmin dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti.

'Tes'

'Tes'

'_**Aku masuk bersama adonan yang dibuat Kyuhyun, ia selalu mencampurkan aku ke dalam adonannya'**_

"Dulu Eomma ku selalu membuatkan Brownies yang special kepadaku. Tapi semenjak Eomma ku meninggal, aku selalu berusaha membuat Brownies yang sama dengan yang di buat Eomma ku."

"Kyuhyun" Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sangat terluka saat ini.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah. aku rasa kau sudah bisa membuat Brownies yang sama enaknya dengan Brownies buatan Eomma-mu, meski aku belum pernah merasakan Brownies buatan Eomma-mu tapi aku yakin Brownies buatannya sama persis dengan Brownies buatanmu." Sungmin menyeka airmata Kyuhyun sambil memberi kepercayaan kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang sedih.

"Gomawo Sungmin-ah," Kyuhyun tersenyum secara tulus kearah Sungmin yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Saling bertukar senyuman hangat dan pandangan yang teduh di lakukan oleh Kyumin.

Semakin dekat jarak antara mereka. Semakin mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari masing – masing lawan.

Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir menggoda milik Sungmin.

Chu~

Hati Sugmin rasanya ingin meledak saat bibirnya bertabrakan dengan bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir bawah Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Dan Sungmin pun membalas lumatan Kyuhyun. Lidah Kyuhyun pun tidak tinggal diam. Lidah nakalnya sudah melesat masuk kedalam mulut hangat Sungmin yang sengaja ia buka agar lidah Kyuhyun bisa membelai seluruh isi mulutnya. Dan Semakin panas ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

"Eunghh~" desahan keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin yang masih menempel di bibir Kyuhyun.

'Tring~'

Suara oven menghentikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Hah.. hah.. hah" suara deru nafas yang memburu terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Menandakan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tadi sangat menguras oksigen.

Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah merah Sungmin mulai membelai pipi halus milik Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Mendapat perlakuan yang sangat lembut dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sentuhan namja tampan tersebut.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin" satu kalimat sakral keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

Ia sungguh bahagia saat ia hanya melihat ketulusan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Nado Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

Hati Kyuhyun hangat seketika saat mendengar kata – kata yang keluar dari namja manis yang ia cintai.

GREP

Tidak tahan melihat wajah manis Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sungmin-ah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata merasakan hangat tubuh Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyu" balas Sungmin yang menggesek – gesekkan hidungnya ke dada bidang milik Kyuhyun.

"Eh Browniesnya Kyu – " ucapan Sungmin mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana ia lupa dengan Brownies yang ia buat?

"Aishh.. bodoh" umpat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya cekikikan saat melihat Kyuhyun gugup dan dengan cekatan memindahkan Brownies dari oven ke wadah yang ia persiapkan.

"Hampir saja. Untung tidak gosong" ucap Kyuhyun bersyukur.

"Hahaha.. tadi itu lucu sekali kyu" sungmin tertawa.

"Aishh.. menyebalkan" Kyuhyun sebal melihat sang kekasih hanya tertawa saat ia berusaha berjuang agar Brownies buatannya tidak gosong.

"Mianhe, jangan cemberut begitu dong chagi" goda Sungmin yang melihat kekasihnya cemberut.

"Poppo~" ucap Kyuhyun manja.

'Aishh.. kenapa dia malah berubah jadi manja begini' pikir Sungmin.

"Ne kemarilah"

Dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Hanya sebatas kecupan sudah bisa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali.

"Cha, kita makan Browniesnya"ajak Kyuhyun.

Dan merekapun menikmati Brownies yang mereka buat dengan cinta dan sepenuh hati. Eitss.. jangan lupa kalau mereka itu juga mengikutkan aku ke dalam Brownies itu.

Kalian tanya siapa 'Aku' sebenarnya?

Yups, mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa aku sebenarnya.

Aku adalah Airmata dan Air yang keluar dari pori – pori si pembuat Brownies – Keringat - .

Kenapa harus dengan keringat dan airmata?

Karena airmata yang keluar dari si pembuat Brownies menandakan kalau sang pembuat Brownies dengan sepenuh hati membuatnya.

Dan keringat?

Karena keringat si pembuat Brownies menandakan kalau sang pembuat sangat bersungguh – sungguh dalam membuatnya.

Sekian dulu ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

Kyaaa.. OOC banget ya? #iya

Sebenarnya ceritanya masih pnjang lagi, tapi aku buat sesingkat – singkatnya #plakk

Mind to Review?


End file.
